


Eyes On You

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Pre-Slash, Stalking, Vampire Loki (Marvel), Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony's world turned upside down the moment Howard shipped him off to live on a Hellmouth.





	Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I finally did the Buffy crossover I've been thinking about for ages and waited until ~Halloween time to post it. Enjoy!

Five months ago, Tony’s world had turned upside down and sometimes he still felt like he was playing catch up.

Tony was a prodigy and a genius; son of an influential and rich millionaire, he was meant to do great things, but Tony had pissed off his father one too many times and in punishment was sent, not to MIT like he was supposed to be, but to live with a family friend. He was to complete a year of public high school with the golden boy Steve Rogers until he learnt some manners.

The thing was, the skinny boy Tony had always hated had somehow turned into a muscle-man overnight. Steve also had weird friends with weird fetishes and Steve tried to spend as little time as possible with Tony. It irritated him and made him prone to sticking his nose where it didn’t belong.

It took less than a week for Tony to run into his first vampire and to learn that Natasha Romanov on top of being a strange, beautiful teenager was also a terrifying defender of humankind. She was a _Slayer_ and Tony’s father had apparently dumped him on top of a Hellmouth.

Tony had, instead of running away screaming, dived into this new world of magic, myths and monsters. Natasha’s Watcher--and the school’s librarian--Fury was not pleased by Tony’s sudden involvement, but Fury couldn’t keep him out. Tony became an unofficial member of their little band of supernatural fighters.

He was the only one on the team who was untrained and entirely human, but he liked to think he made up for it with superior intelligence. Fury and his protégé Clint had been born and bred into this life as Watchers. Steve had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and become magically enhanced because of it and then Natasha was the Slayer. Tony was the odd one out and was heavily resented for his participation. Tony just took to flipping them off and gate-crashing their study sessions anyway.

Tony knew it was dangerous and likely to get him into trouble. Tony had just never expected it would lead to _this_ kind of trouble.

Natasha had a vampiric stalker; a demon with a soul who regretted everything he had done in his past. Thor wanted to help and had proven himself as someone to trust. Thor’s brother and fellow vampire though? He was a very, very dangerous, cunning and clever threat. 

Tony would like to go on record that none of it was his fault. Months ago, Thor had come up with a stupid plan to try and fake being evil again. It involved Tony being used as bait and offered to Loki like some kind of all-you-can-drain buffet. Tony hadn’t appreciated it at the time and had been cursing, kicking and refusing to keep his mouth shut throughout it.

He also might have sniped at Loki and Loki might have been amused and responded back, looking at Tony with curiosity as they traded barbs and insults. In the end, Loki hadn’t fallen for Thor’s ploy and had escaped unharmed and with no one knowing where or how he would strike next.

Tony however, was citing that failed plan and _Thor’s stupidity_ for where he was now. 

They had just finished a study session at Fury and Clint’s house and Natasha, Steve and Tony were all walking home when they heard a scuffle in an alley and a woman shrieking.

Natasha and Steve had taken off running, leaving Tony standing on a sidewalk, at night, completely alone and defenceless.

Tony felt something behind him a moment before a cold hand was clamping down over his mouth. Tony was pulled flush against a male body that was devoid of body heat. He could feel a leather jacket and leather pants as well as a silk shirt. He already knew who was there even before Loki purred beside his ear, “Hello, little one.”

Tony’s eyes were wide but he couldn’t struggle not with an arm wrapping around his waist and keeping him tightly pressed against the vampire’s body. He was desperately hoping Natasha or Steve would notice the trick Loki had pulled and _fucking save him_ , but Loki was already tugging him away and into the shadows of a new alley. Tony was trying to make things difficult but he was short and easy for Loki to lift off the ground and carry as if he was no heavier than a feather.

Tony's heart was pounding and terror was clouding his mind the further he got away from the only two people who could help him.

“Do not panic so,” Loki told him, sounding almost chastising. “You are a gift from my sire, however unintentionally given.” Tony could hear the smirk in the vampire’s voice. “And rest assured, little one, I always take great care of what is _mine_.”

Tony only struggled more, but to little avail. Loki’s hold was impossible to break, he was also moving quietly but quickly through the back streets of the town and numerous cemeteries. They eventually ended up at renovated mansion on the outskirts of the city. Tony watched their approach with dread; there were vampires and demons guarding the property. They let Loki in with a reverent nod or bow and Tony could count almost thirty creatures on the grounds alone. The further inside they got, the more fortified it became. 

Tony felt any hopes he had of rescue dwindling away to nothing by the time Loki had entered a lavish room and finally let him go. He sprung away from the vampire the moment he was released. He also wrestled a stake and bottle of holy water from his clothes. Loki looked amused as he lingered by the only door.

They both knew Tony had a snowball’s chance in hell of winning against Loki, but it didn’t mean he was going down without a fight.

“Were you aware, little one, that I have watched you for some weeks?” Loki enquired.

Tony blanched. “Oh gee, thanks so much for fucking _stalking_ me.”

Loki’s lips twitched into a smile. “You were a curiosity; entirely human yet an associate of The Slayer. A genius who was undervalued by those around him. Young, yet filled with limitless potential. Why, it is little surprise that my brother would so thoughtlessly give away his most _useful_ human.” 

Tony blinked, feeling shocked and okay momentarily _flattered_ by the compliments, by someone _finally noticing_ he had fucking _worth_. “Uh, you - huh?”

“But, I am not so foolish,” Loki continued, stepping closer and making Tony take hurried steps backwards. The vampire kept advancing. “I have spent too many centuries alone, using petty battles with my soulful brother to while the time. You,” Loki’s hands snaked out, grabbing Tony’s wrists and squeezing until Tony was forced to drop both stake and holy water on the floor. The moment the weapons were gone, Loki relaxed his grip and continued, “ _you_ , little one, are going to be _grand_.”

Tony felt all the blood drain from his face. He suddenly knew, with perfect clarity that... “You’re going to turn me.”

But Loki shook his head. “You are too young.” He looked Tony up and down, a hint of interest in his expression that was not yet desire, but would be, in years to come. “You must age.”

“So what are you... what are you going to do with me?” Tony questioned.

Loki grinned and one of his hands came up, his long fingers stroking Tony’s neck and making him shudder. 

“I will release you come morning,” Loki informed him, leaning close and nuzzling the skin he’d just stroked. 

Tony stiffened but Loki didn’t shift into his vampire guise or bite him. He did lick Tony’s skin, but nothing more. He pulled back, even stepping away from Tony. He did make a point of crushing the bottle of holy water and stake with his boots, but once that was done he moved over to one of the chairs in the room and took a seat.

“Sit,” he gestured at the remaining chair. “Tonight, little one, I would learn more of you.”

“What?” Tony sniped, unable to curb his tongue not when it was either sarcasm or panic. “Don’t want to make the investment until you know I’m worth the bite?”

Loki, much like the last time Tony had argued with him, merely grinned. “Oh, Anthony Stark, I am well aware you would be worth every drop.”

Tony shivered and his hand instinctively came up to rub the part of his neck that Loki had licked. Tony knew he was in a lot of trouble and he knew there was no guarantee Loki was going to stick to his word and let Tony go. He was at the complete mercy of a vampire who found him _curious_ and _useful_. 

He was alone in a bedroom with a powerful man who had licked him and implied he would find Tony very attractive if he was only a few years older.

Tony had always known his life would never be the same after learning that vampires existed. Tony just hadn’t expected _this_.

**Author's Note:**

> I had all these plans to write more in this, but I know it's not about to happen. Sooo you get this! And some rambles!
> 
> Because I totally believe that Loki lets Tony go, but keeps quasi-kidnapping/stalking/protecting him. He also listens to Tony and talks to him/gives him anything he wants and looks out for him. Tony stops fearing Loki (okay, he's still a little fearful of this "gonna turn you" thing) and starts to like him. Then starts to love him.
> 
> I had two ways it could go from there:
> 
> 1) Loki works out he can't "ruin/steal" Tony's life and lets him go permanently, but they meet up again when Tony is older (Loki never stopped stalking/looking out for him) when Loki protects him from something. They end up picking up where they left off/become a couple and turning/human consorting happens then.
> 
> 2) Loki decides not to turn but make a consort out of Tony and this new arrangement works much better for Tony. So he starts living with Loki and getting used to the whole idea/getting older. He still has a "normal" life he just goes home to his vampire boyfriend. When he's ready, Loki makes him a consort/Tony decides to complete turn.
> 
> EITHER WAY, HAPPY ENDING.
> 
>  
> 
> **And if anyone else wants to write more of this scenario. Feel free! I'd love to read it!**
> 
>  **THIS STORY IS BEING AWESOMELY CONTINUED[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/39342556)** SO PLEASE GIVE THE AUTHOR SOME LOVE IN THE FORM OF COMMENTS AND KUDOS SO WE CAN GET MORE OF IT :333

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Day and Night will Sever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767325) by [SilverScaler3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScaler3000/pseuds/SilverScaler3000)




End file.
